Daryl & Carol Chapter 1
by Star3318
Summary: Daryl Dixon's take on his relationships past & present.
1. Chapter 1

~~Disclaimer~~

I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is a fictitious work of art based on the (Romance of Daryl & Carol from The Walking Dead)

Please comment on whether or not I should continue with the story and what you think would make it better :D

* * *

Somewhere in the near distance a loud buzzing and breathing noise surfaced startling him out of deep sleep. His blazing blue eyes opened frantically searching for the source of the noise. He was warm, a little too warm. Pushing himself up from the cot he panicked when he couldn't move.

"Hmm…" a sleepy voice protested.

Daryl sighed with relief. It was Carol's snoring that had woken him, and Carol's body that was keeping him immobile and warm. Slowly and as quiet as possible he lowered himself back down on the cot and stared at the ceiling. After a moment Carol began to snore and again and it made him chuckle. He'd come a long way from the man he used to be. The only affection he'd known growing up was the back of a hand or whatever his dad and brother had on hand to beat him with. His mom had died while giving birth to him, and the only women he'd ever known were the slut's Merle brought home to bang every night.

"Sloppy seconds, little brother?"

Daryl shuddered at the thought. Even now, as Merle lie dead in an unmarked grave his words still lingered.

"Hmm…what's wrong?" Carol asked sleepily as she wiggled around and hugged him tightly.

"Nothin' go back to sleep." He croaked out as he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Hmm…are…you sure?" she said through a yawn.

"Dammit woman yes, go back to sleep."

He could feel her smile through his worn and almost transparent shirt as she clung tighter to him and fell back asleep. He was grateful for the silence, it meant he didn't have to explain, and explaining wasn't something Daryl Dixon was good at. He wanted to touch her, to stroke her hair but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Lying there as still as possible he let the memories of his youth flood the tiny jail cell.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Disclaimer~~

I do not own any Characters in this story, this is a fictitious account of the romance between (TWD's Daryl Dixon and Carol)

This is chapter 2 of the Daryl & Carol saga. (This chapter mainly focuses on Daryl's first time with some background of his father and brother.)

* * *

It was the summer of 1985, and the scorching Georgia heat was beating down on his bare shoulders like the wrath of God. Once again he found himself elbow deep in motor oil and head banging to Priest. To say the very least he was in his element.

"Then I'm gone, then I'm gone."

He belted out the end of the song and then stood looking down at his handy work. The bike was in almost mint condition. Its sleek black frame stood out in contrast against its chrome polished counter parts. He smiled softly to himself, proud of his handwork and aching to take it out for a spin. Maybe he'd take it down past the dairy freeze where the pretty blonde worked and ask her if she wanted to go for a ride.

"Nah, who you kidding Daryl. She'd never go for someone like you." He said to himself quietly.

He dropped his head for a moment and then tossed the wrench down into the tool box.

"Fuck it." He said as he kicked the tool box lid down.

Turning he started toward the house and stopped short as he saw Merle and their father in the kitchen through the garage window. There was a loud commotion as they disappeared and then the unmistakable creek of the screen door as it slammed shut.

"Yea! Well fuck you too pops!" Merle screamed as he stomped off the porch and over to his stang.

A secondary slam of the screen door made Daryl jump and instinctively take a step back.

"Goddammit boy, what did you say to me?" Their father said through slurred words.

Cautiously Daryl stepped forward and peeked around the side of the garage so he could see what was going on. Their father stood in his grease stained shirt and boxer shorts with his loaded 12 gauge in hand.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time boy." Their father said as he cocked the shotgun.

He had to step in; their father was just crazy enough that he might actually pull the trigger. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had to approach this slowly and calmly in order to not get himself hurt.

"Whoa pops, put the gun down." He said as he moved slowly toward their father.

"Ah…if it isn't... (Burp) my other loser son." Their father said again with his speech slurred.

"You…come to play with the big BOYS?" he said as he swung the gun around pointing it at Daryl.

Daryl stood frozen in place, his feet feeling like a ton of bricks as he stared at his father's drunken gaze. The tension between the three of them circled and swirled in perfect stillness as they considered the next move. From within the tiny two bedroom house came the loud and obnoxious ring of the telephone. Their father jumped and spun around knocking himself off balance. Lunging forward Daryl made a break for the gun but caught the butt of it against the side of his head and fell with a hard plop to the ground. The pain surged through his head with such intensity that he instantly felt nauseous and faint. As darkness clouded his vision Merle was by his side and lifting him up.

The smell of cheap perfume, vodka, and stale cigarettes lingered heavily in his nostrils. There was hot breath on his neck and prying fingers on his pants button.

"Don't you worry about that boo boo baby. I'm going to make you forget all about it." A woman's voice said hoarsely.

Daryl stirred and tried to sit up. His head was hurting like a bitch and he winced from the pain as he reached up to touch it.

"No, no baby just lay still." The woman said as she straddled him and pushed him back down onto the bed.

Shaking his head he tried again to set up but the weight of the woman made it almost impossible.

"Everything going good in here?" A voice asked.

Daryl turned toward the voice and squinted his eyes. Merle stood in the door way with a shit eating grin on his face and a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"To sloppy seconds little brother." Merle said he tilted the bottle of vodka in Daryl's direction.

There was confusion for only a moment and then Daryl understood perfectly well what his brother meant. As he lay immobile the woman on top of him began unzipping his jeans and tugging them down.

"Relax little brother, it's just sex." Merle said as he took a swig of vodka and chuckled.

"I'll leave you to it." He said as he pulled the door shut and walked away.

"Um… could you stop that?" Daryl asked the woman as he put his hands on her forearms.

The woman stopped, but only for a moment. Her hot breath inches from his favorite part of his body; it made him nervous and oddly excited.

"Relax baby, I'm just going to do this…" she giggled as she ran the length of her tongue along him.

A flurry of excitement spread quickly down his body to there. He twitched uncomfortably wanting her to stop but at the same time wanting her to continue.

"Whoa, I see you liked that." The woman hissed seductively.

Again she licked him, taking her time running her tongue around him in circles making his head swim with pleasure.

"Ah." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Brace yourself baby, you're in for a surprise."

Once again straddling him, the woman did indeed take Daryl by surprise. He lay unable to control himself as she raised and lowered herself on to him again and again. The sensations were unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was better than taking a long bike ride in the fall, or pecan ice cream from the dairy freeze, or the pretty blonde girl who works there. He found himself falling further and further into oblivion with each thrust and before he knew it he was arching his pelvic to meet her.

"For someone who's never done this, you're doing pretty well." The woman said breathy.

Before he could stop himself a surge of pleasure peeked and exploded down below. His body convulsed and pulsated as warmth spread through his veins and then returned to normal.

"Well hell." The woman moaned as she pushed herself off of him and collapsed beside him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

The woman sighed and rolled off the bed.

"Ain't no thing shug. Next time pace yourself."

After a few moments of rummaging at the side of the bed the woman walked to the door and left. Rolling over with his back to the door Daryl peered out his bedroom window at the night sky. It wasn't exactly how he'd pictured his first time being, but it wasn't half bad he reckoned.

* * *

This concludes chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you liked it. I appreciate all of your feed back :D

XOX


End file.
